How Pooh Got His Honey
How Pooh Got His Honey is Volume 4 of the Mickey's Young Readers Library. It is an adaptation of the Aesop fable The Miller, His Son, and the Donkey starring the Winnie the Pooh characters. Summary Pooh finds his honey pots are empty and decides to go bring one of them to Christopher Robin so he can refill it. On his way over, though, he runs into Gopher, who berates him for not getting the honey on his own. Gopher tells Pooh that he should try to get the honey from the nearby honey tree, but Pooh protests that the honey hive is too high up and there are no branches low enough for him to climb on, not to mention he also has to avoid the Bees. Gopher suggests that he should dig his way under the tree and then leaves. Despite knowing that it would be easier to ask Christopher Robin to refill his honey pot, Pooh does not want Gopher to think he is lazy and tries to dig under the tree, but he keeps hitting the roots. Tigger then bounces by, and Pooh tells him that he's trying to dig his way under the tree. Tigger says that if he were in this predicament, he would simply bounce up to the beehive. Pooh obviously cannot bounce like Tigger, though, so Piglet and Roo offer to help him bounce, by tossing him up with one of Kanga's sheets. This almost works, but after a few bounces, Pooh eventually comes down to the ground so hard he ends up ripping the sheet. Before Roo can leave to get another sheet, Owl flies by and tells Pooh that he should fly up to the beehive and demonstrates. Pooh tells Owl that he doesn't have wings and even tries asking Owl to get the honey for him, but Owl doesn't listen to him. After Owl flies away, Pooh then gets the idea to tie his kite to his back and then run till the wind lifts him off the ground. He manages to get a good lift into the sky, but ends up crashing into Rabbit's garden. After Pooh explains he was trying to get honey from the bee tree, Rabbit tells him he should plant a flower garden to attract the bees. With help from Piglet and Roo, Pooh gathers lots of flowers and puts them into various pots. This does attract the bees, but they end up flying all around Pooh, Piglet and Roo, tickling them and eventually making them hide in a prickly bush. A moment later, Christopher Robin comes by and asks the trio what they're doing. Pooh explains that he has been trying to get some honey from the bees, but after trying to follow the ideas that Gopher, Tigger, Owl, and Rabbit gave him, he still hasn't succeeded in doing so. He admits that from this experience, he's now learned that he shouldn't try to please everyone at once. Christopher Robin then brings him home and fills his honey pot, and also gives him some cocoa with marshmallows, which they also share with the others. Category:Mickey's Young Readers Library Category:Winnie the Pooh storybooks